


faster therapy

by indefensibleselfindulgence



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Typical Weirdness, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Showers, daisy mauls something and its treated very casually, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 10:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18333860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indefensibleselfindulgence/pseuds/indefensibleselfindulgence
Summary: and everything was beautiful and nothing hurt





	faster therapy

**Author's Note:**

> who knows what could happen tomorrow/thursday you know also the jon/daisy can be read as platonic or romantic chase your bliss 
> 
> (title from mr. fear by siames and summery from kurt vonnegut anyway) 
> 
> not beta'd

The dark drips away as soon as her teeth sink into flesh and pull.  
  
The only thing she can hear is her blood thumping against her ears.  
  
Everything is still.  
  
Red.  
  
A reprieve from the black, from the Dark, if nothing else.  
  
She remembers to, and with the inhalation, the world rushes back, the dripping of viscera from the ceiling, from her, from the corpses. Who would have thought corpses would need that much blood. Jon's quiet hurried breathing in the corner where she left him. Her own whimpering, tiny little sounds that she doesn't have the energy to stamp down yet.  
  
Jon's feet on the slick linoleum and as he gets closer, the rapid-fire beating of his heart and the smell of his fear – fear of her – no- yes - no- _No_ -  sink into every single fiber of her being.  
  
“I'll go get Basira.” It's not a question, and Jon obviously isn't expecting any kind of response from her, why would he when she's been known to go catatonic after the bigger fights, because he flinches when her claws catch and pop the seam on the back of his sleeve. “Ah-” He stops and turns back and Asks because just words won't come. “Want to come with me?”  
  
She nods, her voice still not here in any way she would like, and Jon nods back, heading forward. She takes his hand, and he doesn't stiffen this time, or jump, a marked improvement for him really. She's almost proud.  
  
His hand is tiny in her, but that's fine. She'll adjust. Her body is malleable. Situational.  
  
The tunnels put her on edge while Jon drags her along, counting out something in his head until they stop, and she feels the hair raise on the back of her neck. The hiss is unavoidable, embarrassing as it is, not that the thing in the doors faults her for it.  
  
Much.  
  
Basira steps down and wraps her arms around Daisy's midsection until Daisy's body gets small enough to accommodate Basira's arms.  
  
“Hey.” Basira presses a kiss to her cheek, and Daisy blinks before returning it.  
  
“Hi.” Basira pulls her down a tunnel and pushes her against the wall and kisses her again and again and again, lifting up the tattered remains of her clothes and checking for scratches and bites and gashes while Jon talks to the thing in the walls and Melanie.  
  
“Alright?” Basira asks finally, patting her shoulder gently.  
  
“Alright.” Voice a little hoarse and still barely a person, but Basira kisses her against the wall and curls her fingers in Daisy's gore-soaked hair.  
  
“Let's clean you off then.” There's an unspoken conversation about what other things they can get up to in the only shower in the building that Daisy nods along to. Basira starts walking down the tunnel, and Daisy doesn't. “He'll be fine. And you'll know if he isn't.”  
  
Daisy shrugs and after a moment follows along.  
  
The shower cabin wasn't designed for two people, so there's really no choice but to feel Basira's warm, soft skin against her back and the hot stream of water against her chest. If they try and turn in any other way, they're rubbing against the tiles, and that's always felt exceptionally shitty.  
  
Basira's fingers drag through her hair and Daisy can close her eyes and feel herself melt.  
  
She pushes it off of Daisy's neck and plants kisses along her shoulders that make Daisy melt too.  
  
“You're so strong.” Basira whispers. “So smart. Where would I be without you?”  
  
“Just fine, I think.”  
  
“Mm.” She hums and presses close, kissing Daisy's jaw. “But it's nicer when you're here.” Daisy smiles and twists around and kisses her too, picking her up like she weighs nothing.  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
Basira only laughs, and that's more than enough for her.  
  
Basira braids Daisy's hair slowly, something new they've started doing ever since she's got back. She thinks maybe Jon said something, but Basira could have just as easily listened to any of the tapes on her own. The question hangs in her throat and Daisy's fine with it.  
  
The braid is more intricate then anything Daisy can do herself.  
  
When they're clean, Daisy's seen Basira off to bed she heads up to Jon's disgusting viscera coated office. It's still dripping from the ceiling, threatening to get into her still damp hair. She tugs her hoodie up just as the elevator dings and Jon stares at her.  
  
“Oh- Shall we?”  
  
Daisy shrugs and heads into the elevator, nudging Jon out of the way. There's a small smile on his face from it, and she almost snarls at him to stop but tamps it down. Just barely.  
  
They walk past Lukas' office, Daisy's back tall and Jon trying to fake an air of confidence. He's getting better at it. She digs a claw into his lower back that makes him straighten, and she claps him on the shoulder before waving to Rosy and heading outside.  
  
It's damp outside, but the smell is nice, clean enough to keep the smell of blood out of her nose.  
  
Jon holds his hand out, and Daisy takes it because its familiar and nice and monsters leave them alone outside when they're together. They get dinner at a usual place, and then they walk home to Jon's flat together.  
  
It's easy to fall into step together.  
  
There's something following them, probably chasing the still lingering of scent of viscera on Jon's shoes that's easily resolved with shoving Jon into an alleyway, maybe a little harder than necessary, pressing him against the filthy brick wall and growling loudly.  
  
She can smell it leave, but she's caught a scent and something to do tomorrow and Jon makes a soft little noise that makes her sigh and hold his hand tighter the rest of the way.  
  
She waits while Jon shovers, playing with her hair the way Basira did in the shower earlier, following the different sections of hair from root to tip in an attempt to figure out how Basira did it so that she could try and do it on her own in the morning. Or ask Jon to try and replicate it.  
  
She won't do that.  
  
Once Jon's in bed she heads to his fridge and eats the raw meat he bought her a few days ago. He's a considerate monster, all things considered.  
  
The night swings by fairly quick, but she still sleeps in his bed for an hour, curled on top of the covers, leaching off of his warmth.  
  
They hold hands on the way back to work, and Basira kisses her before she goes to find the monster from yesterday. 

She didn't think it would be this easy to fall into a routine, and yet.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always encouraged and very very very appreciated
> 
> talk[ to me here](http://iamalivenow.tumblr.com/) [ or here](https://twitter.com/licotain)


End file.
